


That Mouth

by Sulli (Cas_Dean_and_Sammy)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, College AU, Come Eating, Come Feeding, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come play, Dom!Cas, Feeding, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Feeding, Kink, Kinks, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Praise, Requests, Rimming, Smut, Sub!Dean, facesitting, handjobs, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_Dean_and_Sammy/pseuds/Sulli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas loves sitting on Dean's face. And Dean loves pleasuring his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of me being stuck in a hotel room for four hours with absolutely nothing to do. Enjoy.
> 
> update 8/30/15: ugh im so sorry guys but i don't think i'll be able to do the requests after all...i honestly just don't have the time and i hate to keep people waiting. sorry loves.

"Dean," Castiel said as he walked into the apartment, dropping his bag down and kicking his shoes off at the door. He was so, so glad to be home. Finals week hadn't been too kind to him so far, and he really needed to unwind.

Dean raised his eyebrows and paused the show he was watching, turning to look at his boyfriend. "Yeah?" 

Castiel sighed heavily and walked over to the couch where Dean was sitting, standing behind it and placing his hands on Dean's shoulders. "It's been a long day." 

"Oh," Dean said, looking up at Cas and biting his lip. "Anything I can do to help?"

Cas knew what was being implied. Only one thing could really de-stress him as well as it did. "Yes." 

"Okay," Dean said simply, nodding and standing up, walking around the couch and placing a hand on Castiel's arm, rubbing gently. "We can go now, if you want." 

"Yes," Castiel repeated, something in his blue eyes darkening as he gripped Dean's hand and began to lead him to the bedroom. When he'd first admitted to Dean that this was something he was interested in, it was a bit awkward, but it only took about a week for them to realize that the confession was a good thing. Because Cas loved sitting on Dean's face, and Dean loved pleasuring his boyfriend. 

"Here, lay down," Cas said once they reached the bedroom, gesturing for Dean to lie down on the bed while Cas stripped himself of his pants. He'd been looking forward to this all day. In fact, thinking about Dean's mouth was really the only thing that kept him going throughout the day. He'd known that if he could just make it through his classes, a wonderful treat would be waiting for him at the end. 

Dean was still fully clothed where he lay on the bed, but that was okay, because the only part of Dean that was required for this activity was his mouth. 

As soon as Cas had his pants off, he climbed onto the bed and began to crawl over Dean's body, only stopping when his ass and junk were hovering over Dean's face. "Ready?" he asked, looking down at the other man. "If you need to stop for air just push me off." 

"Yeah," Dean breathed, his hands moving up to rest on Castiel's hips.

Castiel nodded and scooted forward a little before lowering himself down onto Dean's mouth, his cock and balls resting on Dean's face. 

"Nngh..." Cas groaned as Dean's tongue began moving against his hole, prodding inside and circling the rim. He pressed his ass down against Dean's face, his heart pounding. "Use your lips, baby," he muttered softly as he grinded against Dean's mouth.

Dean did as he was told, pressing his lips against Castiel's hole and licking insistently. 

Castiel tipped his head back and groaned, biting down on his lip. "Mmyeah...that's it, sweetheart." He lifted himself off of Dean's face for a moment, giving the man a moment to breathe before he lowered himself back down and picked right back up where he left off. 

Dean's tongue worked wonders on Cas. It felt like Dean was making out with his hole, and that thought alone was enough to get Cas hard and leaking pre-come. "You're so good for me. L-Look at you," Cas said shakily, looking down at Dean's face. God, he looked beautiful like this. Castiel's balls were pressed against his freckled nose, and his hard cock was resting over Dean's cheek and his right eye. The only part of his face that was completely visible was Dean's left eye, and that eye was open and peering back at Cas, the bright green only a thin line around the darkness of his pupils. 

Cas continued to grind against the wet, warm muscle of Dean's tongue, his hips moving back and forth and his hands resting on his knees.

"Oh, fuck!" Cas moaned as he began to get close, practically thrusting his ass against Dean's mouth, pressing the back of the man's head into the mattress and dragging his cock over Dean's face with each forceful buck of his hips. 

"O-Oh yeah," he said, voice shuddery as he lifted himself off of Dean's mouth and began pumping his cock vigorously. Right when he felt like he was about to come, he grabbed a handful of Dean's hair and yanked his head up, aiming his cock right at Dean's mouth, which opened automatically. "Fuck! Dean!" Cas yelled as he finally came, his grip on Dean's hair tightening as he moaned, face reddening with exertion as sticky white ropes fell onto Dean's tongue. His chest heaved up and down and his back arched, his eyes squeezing shut as he rode out his orgasm. 

Castiel's hand moved down to Dean's neck, gripping lightly as he opened his eyes and looked down at his boyfriend, whose lips were swollen and shiny with spit. Beautiful. "Swallow it," he ordered, squeezing Dean's neck so he could feel the movement of the man's throat as he swallowed the thick liquid. 

Cas groaned again, and his dick gave a little twitch of interest when he felt Dean swallow. "Open," he said, groaning again when Dean's mouth opened right away. "Good boy," he praised as he gripped Dean's chin, turning his face from side to side so he could make sure that Dean had swallowed every last drop. 

Castiel smiled in approval and moved off of Dean, kneeling beside his head. "Your turn," he said, leaning down to press a kiss to Dean's sweaty forehead before sliding a hand down Dean's body and reaching into his sweatpants. He tugged Dean's pants down slightly and began to stroke his cock, rubbing his thumb over the spongy head as he jerked his boyfriend off. "C'mon baby. Let go," Cas urged as he sped his hand up, watching Dean's face so he could see the exact moment that the man came apart.

And...there it was. Dean's face twisted up and he let out a loud, long moan, crying out Castiel's name and gripping the bedsheets tightly.

"There you go, honey. So good. So perfect," Castiel praised softly as he stroked Dean through his orgasm, watching as the man's body spasmed with the intensity of what he was feeling. 

"God, Cas..." Dean moaned, closing his eyes and curling his toes, breathing heavily as he came down from his high. 

Castiel watched Dean for a moment before he had an idea. He swiped two fingers through the mess of Dean's come on his stomach, and then he brought the fingers up to Dean's mouth, pressing them against his plump, spit-slick lips.

Cas didn't even have to tell Dean what to do. The man's tongue came out of his mouth and he began lapping his own come off of Castiel's fingers, swirling his tongue around the digits and sucking them into his mouth.

"Mm...good boy. That feels nice," Cas groaned, pulling his fingers away and gathering more of Dean's come onto them, bringing them back up to his lips and repeating the process until Dean's stomach was cleared of the sticky white liquid.

Dean continued to suck on Castiel's fingers, and Cas just let him, only removing them so he could lean down and kiss Dean deeply and passionately.

"Feeling better?" Dean whispered against Castiel's lips.

Castiel smiled and kissed Dean again, tasting himself and Dean in his boyfriend's mouth. "Yes. Much better."


End file.
